I Want You Back
by syuumitsu
Summary: Fuji found out that Tezuka is cheating her. You are very broken hearted with that. Days passed, herr idiot boyfriend realized how stupid he was when he hurt and let her go and now he is doing his best to claim her again. Warning: Gender Bender


**A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is a story of my friend. I own nothing in this!**

**Writer's note: Yo minna-san! Thank you for those who support our page "Prince of Tennis Roleplay page". The event is a huge success and I'm very happy in the results. It's very spectacular! ^O^ The liker's really love the story line and most of all thank you for those who help us to reach 1300 likes. **

**I picked one specific RP and I chose this :TezukaxItoe and some rps.**

**The pairing is TezuFuji! Because I love them. Baka Tezuka-buchou! *chuckles***

**I think this is only a oneshot fic.**

**Syuumitsu-chan will edit this and add some details.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**I Want You Back**

**By: A friend of Syuumitsu**

Fuji is happily walking happily to the girl's clubroom. As she is walking, she saw a familiar figure under a Sakura Tree with another girl. His hands are on the girl's slim waist and her arms around his neck. They were kissing passionately. They are enjoying the kiss like there is no tomorrow.

Fuji gasped as she saw her boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu is kissing other girl. Hot tears fell from her pinkish cheeks and she is very angry at the scene. Fuji rushed towards them to break the kiss and pulled the hair of the girl as hard as she can.

"You flirt! How dare you to kiss him!" Fuji continued to pull the girl's hair and slapped her hard.

"Syuu stop it!" Tezuka hissed.

"Stop?! I will only stop when I killed both of you! I hate you Kunimitsu!" Fuji shouted while she is crying.

"Syuu let me explain."

"The whole scene explains everything! I hate you!"

"Syuu-" Tezuka was cut off because Fuji slapped him hard.

Tezuka let her to be slapped. He thinks he deserves more than that slap.

Fuji ran as fast as he can but it is no avail because of Tezuka's everyday training he can catch up with her.

"Syuu matte!" Tezuka said while he hold Fuji's wrists. "Syuu.. I-I am sorry." Tezuka said while he is looking at the ground to hide his embarrassment.

More tears flow from Fuji's cerulean eyes. "She se-seduced me." Tezuka defended his self.

"Baka Kunimitsu! You think I will believe you?! You were kissing her supposed to be I am in her place! And your hands are pulling her to you very possessively. I am not an idiot and also I am not a blind, Kunimitsu!" Fuji said while placing her palms on her face.

"I am so sorry. I really am Syuu-chan."

"Everything is over with us! I'm breaking up with you!" With one more time Fuji slapped Tezuka very hard and she left him alone.

Tezuka touched his reddened cheek. Tears flow from his eyes not because of the slaps, because he lost a very important part of his life.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Days passed Tezuka realized how stupid he was when he hurt his precious ex-girlfriend but he decided to court her again because she has the most important role in his life.**

**-Front of class 3-2-**

Tezuka is leaning on the wall waiting for Fuji to come out. It is already lunch break but it seems that Fuji's teacher took overtime again.

At last it is now over. Fuji walking out of their classroom when he saw Tezuka. _Pass him Syuu-chan. Ignore him. Act like he is a stranger. _She thought.

Fuji passed Tezuka. Before she get away again, Tezuka holds her wrist. "Syuu I need to speak with you."

"There is nothing to speak about TEZUKA-KUN." Fuji said coldly.

Tezuka stiffened when Fuji called him Tezuka-kun not Kunimitsu. He felt like he is the worst person in this world.

"Please Syuu-chan. Please give me another chance."

"Another chance of what? Hurting me?!" Fuji shouted it and the students heard her and now they are looking at the ex-couple.

Tezuka felt an embarrassment and without any warning he carried Fuji in bridal style and they went to the rooftop to have a serious conversation.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Rooftop**

"Syuu-chan I'm really sorry." Tezuka said in a lovingly tone.

"No! You caused me so much pain and you think a simple sorry will make it all?!" Fuji hissed and she started to cry.

"Just..just go back to that girl of yours! Live happily in hell!"

Tezuka approached Fuji and hugged her. He rubbed Fuji's back and whispered to her ear. "I don't know what's got into me. Please Syuu-chan, I'm begging you. Please forgive me." Fuji struggled from his hug but it is no avail. Tezuka is hugging her very tight and he is very strong for her. Without any choice to do, Fuji stepped on Tezuka's foot very hard and it made him release her.

"Stop this nonsense Tezuka! I gave you all my trust but you broke it. It's very hard to trust people who hurt you!"

"Please Syuu-chan! I will do anything you want. Kneel in front of your parents, apologize in front of everyone, run naked. Please everything."

"Everything? Can you please leave me alone?"

"No! I am not leaving unless you forgive me! I will skip classes and wait for you to forgive me."

"You think I will do that? I'm not a selfish but I don't want your studies to be affected by your stupidity. So please leave me alone and go back to your class. EVERYTHING IS OVER!" As Fuji said that she ran away and slammed the door, leaving a very broken Tezuka.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Weekend**

**Front of Fuji's house**

Tezuka is still not giving up, hoping Fuji will accept his apologies. He is holding a bouquet of red roses and he rang the doorbell. Fuji's mother let him in and she called Fuji.

Minutes later, Fuji went downstairs.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you."

"What for? Explain? There's nothing to explain. It's very clear to me. I saw everything. Now get out!" Fuji said coldly.

"Syuu-chan please." Tezuka hugged her. Minutes later he released Fuji and kneel down and gave the bouquet of roses. "Here Syuu. I'm sorry. I really am."

Once Fuji accepted the flowers she stepped on it.

"Go back to that ugly girl!"

"No. please I'm willing to wait until day you want to forgive me."

"Wait for nothing Tezuka!"

Yoshiko heard her daughter shouted. Curiously she went to the leaving room to check out what is happening.

"Is there a problem dear?"

"Oh nothing mother." Fuji smiled.

"Okay then." With that Fuji's mother went again to the kitchen.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Months passed…**

Tezuka is doing his best to show that he really care to Fuji. He is still helping her but he stopped bugging her like before.

One day Fuji is stepping on a ladder without anyone who is supporting her. Tezuka saw it and he noticed that the ladder is old and now weak. One wrong move and it will break.

Fuji can't reach the book she is reaching even though she is now using a ladder. "Curse this height!" She jumped a little and that made the ladder break and she will fall hard on the ground.

Fuji's heart is still beating very fast. She noticed that she didn't fell on the ground. It is soft and it is breathing? Fuji opened her eyes and she is very shocked that she saw Tezuka beneath her, protecting her from hitting whatever debris.

Tezuka opened her eyes and she saw Fuji's eyes are now wet.

"Why are you crying Syuu-chan?" Tezuka asked as he caressed Fuji hair."Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, she punched Tezuka on his chest. "Why did you do that?! You jerk!"

"It is at least I can do to protect you." Tezuka smiled.

"You dummy buchou!" They are still not moving any inch. Fuji hugged him and said. "Alright. Alright. I forgive you now. Just don't do it again or I'll bite you to death!" Fuji opened her eyes revealing those serious cerulean eyes.

Tezuka couldn't believe his ears. _Fuji forgave him! _"Come again?"

"I said I forgive you." Fuji said patiently.

Tezuka is very happy with that. He sit up and hugged Fuji. Without any warning he cupped Fuji's face and kissed her passionately.

Both of them are very happy and tears are flowing from their eyes because of joy.

**THE END**

**A/N: I own nothing! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
